


Blood and Bone

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	Blood and Bone

Doyle was bone tired, bone cold and his all of him ached to the very bones.

At thirty six he felt as old as the hills and over most of his own. He detested any op where he might get wet possibly even more than he hated a lone one without his partner.

Though Bodie was as safe on reconnaissance up in Liverpool as he’d been on the clear up operation in London, Doyle still shivered with the bone numbing loneliness he felt when forcing his key into its chilled lock.

Falling exhausted against his closed front door, Doyle was suddenly alerted to a world of warmth. The lamps were lit, the place smelt of cooking and a warmed red wine was suddenly thrust into his shivering hand.

“The fire’s lit come and get yourself warm.”

“You’re back!”

“False alarm. Amateurs rather than a professional outfit. I went to school with one of the fuckers!”

“You actually went to school?”

“Oh yeah, I’m rather well educated, I’ll have you know!”

“What did they teach you there then, Bonehead?”

“That when you come home cold, wet and miserable, a few drinks and a quick meal is the quickest way for me to be able to jump your bones!”

Smiling at the familiar humour that Bodie pumped directly into his heart, Doyle’s veins swelled with love.


End file.
